Young Love
by Serene80
Summary: Puck comes out in Glee practice by singing to his boyfriend, Kurt. Short and sweet.


Noah Puckerman sat at the back of the choir room, looking positively green, as Mr Schue walked in. Oblivious as always, Mr Schue didn't even notice, just walking to the board to write his assignment for the week. With Valentine's Day fast approaching, nobody was surprised that the assignment was 'Love'.

Before he'd even finished writing, Noah took a huge breath and stood. He walked to the front of the room on shaky legs as Mr Schue turned around in surprise.

"I... I already have a song, Mr Schue. I tried to change the words to make it right but the song just got confusing and I want this to come out right and..." He stopped when Mr Schue put a hand on his shoulder. Taking another huge breath and running his fingers through his mohawk, he nodded at Brad and started to sing, eyes clenched tight.

She was sittin' cross legged on the hood of a Ford

Filin' down her nails with an emery board

Talking to her friends about people they knew

And all of the things that young girls do

When she said, "You see that guy in the baseball cap

I'd like to spend some time with a boy like that"

'Cedes said, "I've see him at the hardware store

I think his name is Noah, but I'm not sure"

As they talked a little while, he passed by

She smiled at him, he just said, "Hi"

But he was thinking to himself as he walked away

"Man, I'd like to find a girl like her someday"

Young love, strong love, true love, it's a new love

They're gonna make it through the hard times

And walk those lines

Yeah, these ties'll bind young love

Hands visibly shaking, he walked over and knelt in front of Kurt, who Mercedes had forced to sit in the front row. Several people gasped when they realized what was going on. Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, sex-shark and man-whore extraordinaire, was outing himself to the entire club.

Well, she just couldn't stop herself from thinkin' 'bout him

And at a store downtown, she saw him again

She had both hands full, he held open the door

He said, "My name is Noah, I've seen you before

"Can I help you with these? Can I give you a ride?

Can I take you out on Saturday night?"

She didn't have to say what she was feeling inside

He could see the answer, shinin' in her eyes

Young love, strong love, true love, it's a new love

They're gonna make it through the hard times

And walk those lines

Yeah, these ties'll bind young love

Kurt stood, and Noah suddenly looked terrified. Then, with a huge smile, Kurt reached down for his hand and helped him to his feet. Turning to face the rest of the Gleeks, Kurt pulled Noah's arms around him and joined him to sing the rest of the song.

Well, from that day on, you couldn't keep them apart

They were side by side and heart to heart

Mama cried as Noah slipped the ring on her hand

And when the baby was born, she was cryin' again

Well, he worked real hard and put some money down

On a little old house at the edge of town

An' that night as he held her, he couldn't believe

That God had made a girl that he'd never ever leave

Young love, strong love, true love, it's a new love

They're gonna make it through the hard times

And walk those lines

Yeah, these ties'll bind young love

She was sittin' cross legged on the hood of a Ford

Filin' down her nails with an emery board

When they'd sung the last note, Kurt turned around and pulled Noah down for a kiss, not letting go until their lungs were screaming for oxygen. It was only then that they noticed all of their friends... their family... had surrounded them and were congratulating them both. Like the amazing, awesome family they were, they accepted Noah as he was, just as they had Kurt the year before.

Brittany, with her own particular brand of logic, piped up. "Ok. Wait. I'm confused. Puck's a dolphin? I thought he was a sex shark?"

That broke the slight tension that had been in the room as everyone started to fight back laughter. Then, in a moment of bravery, Santana smiled at Britt. "Nope. Puck and Kurt are dolphins... Just like us."

Brittany smiled and kissed her, happy that their little dolphin pod just got bigger, as the other Gleeks pulled them in for hugs as well.


End file.
